


在黑夜和阳光中相见

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 蒸汽朋克au





	在黑夜和阳光中相见

姆巴佩见过内的脸三次。

在那之前，他只是听说过他，都不是什么好话。“浅薄的婊子，”那些人在喝多了之后说，“世道真是变了，在这些机器兴起前，像他这样的南美娼妓只配用一根银链子拴在床柱上。你们该看看他的眼神！——没教养的东西！”

姆巴佩心想，如果一个人能让这么多讨人厌的人都讨厌他，那么他一定坏不到哪去。

他旁听着，努力回想——或者是想象——机器兴起前的时代。结果是失败了。似乎从他出生以来，这个世界就是这样，烟囱，煤渣，灰蒙蒙的天。

姆巴佩是在卡瓦尼的寝室见到内的。他这辈子都无法忘记的场面。

当时，他正随手拨动着一件做工精细的镶红宝石的人造指骨，小心地检查着上面的雕饰。忽然听见卧室里传来一声巨响，他下意识地站起来，问着“怎么回事？”走入里间。卡瓦尼说着“没事”冲他摆摆手，而内穿着校服套着一件过大的风衣站在床上，窗户大开，上头有两个小巧的脚印。

“你不会走门？”他的朋友抱怨。

内发出一阵几乎可以称得上天真的笑声，他眯起了那双明亮的眼睛，语气愉快地说:“是因为门口的那条机械犬坏了，他一直像个白痴一样跟在我的后面叫个没完。估计是齿轮的问题，要么就是蒸汽机。反正它疯透了，不准我进门。”

“你可以回来的早一点。”卡瓦尼说，“为什么不去找布朗先生？他专门负责这些玩意儿。”

“这可是件趣闻。”内更加兴高采烈了，“他喜欢搞那些仿真器官，这次他去折腾了公爵的马，他把马的皮肤剥下一半换上软金属，往肌肉和毛发里掐银丝，换上心脏泵，切除胃部和阴茎。真恶心，他把它搞得变成了一辆马形的车。然后呢，他迫不及待地试乘，结果——你真应该看看！他被摔下来，跌断了脖子，现在他不得不往自己的颈骨里注射水银了！”

“你真刻薄。”卡瓦尼评价。

“随你怎么说，”内跳下床，摊手表示抱歉，“反正我讨厌他，让我装作同情——根本不可能。”

姆巴佩站在门口，局促不安，心碰碰直跳。他目视着内走近他，哼着走调的歌从他身边经过，忽然停下脚步，像刚发现他一样仔细打量着他的脸庞。这让姆巴佩更加紧张了一些。

“这就是基里安。”卡瓦尼解释。

内的脸上浮现出恍然大悟的神情:“是你！”还没等姆巴佩回忆他是否曾见过对方，内已经从口袋里掏出一面怀表，郑重地塞进他的掌心。“我手艺不错，整个学校只有我会修这些老派东西。”他笑着，睫毛很翘，“它很漂亮，你保管得很好——我非常喜欢你的作风！”

姆巴佩想起卡瓦尼举着他坏掉的怀表，向他推荐一位行家:“他的手指拨过那些齿轮和链条，就像上帝的手指在你的梦境里涂鸦一样，不可思议并且美妙绝伦。他不擅长人体仿生学和动力装置，不过他的机械设计非常之杰出，我把你的怀表给他，你不会失望的。”

“哦，”姆巴佩轻声回答，“是你……谢谢你……”

内用力握握他的手:“我叫内马尔，你可以叫我内！”

姆巴佩在他走远后才意识到，他就是内马尔。那个“只配用银链子锁在床柱上的婊子”。

——————————

第二次，是一年以后了。

传染疫病卷土重来，整个学校都陷入了恐慌。姆巴佩是第一次参与到大规模的防疫工作中，也是第一次直面传染病死者，但他总觉得这一切似曾相识，或是早有预感。在他偶然间经过水池，看见那水底沉积的薄薄煤渣时，当他看见那些透明的虫卵在水里漂浮时，他想，这就是恶魔之卵。

病人被搬进礼堂，学校大门被完全封锁，健康的学生被分成两两一组，戴着鸟嘴面具和黑色斗篷，以及清洁的公羊皮手套，开始守夜，他们要走进每一间寝室，仔细查看每个人的体征来确定他们是否患病，他们把哭喊的病人拉到礼堂，把尸体拖进锅炉火化。姆巴佩的同伴比他矮上一点，显得相当经验丰富，第一晚的时候，他有点紧张地重复着病征:“体表溃烂，呈现出深红色，有黑色斑点……”

“还有龟头的深紫色。”同伴平静地接口，用自己的语言。他惊讶地认出了这个声音。

“内？”

“是我。”内的声音在面具下显得低沉和模糊，“你认识我？”

“见过一面。”姆巴佩回答，“你参加过几次防疫？”

“三次。”

“那么，我们该做什么吗？”

“你没有听讲解？”

“不是，我的意思是……我们能为病人们做什么吗？”

内的脚步停住。

“……没有，”他回答，“除了看他们死。”

姆巴佩几乎说不出什么，震惊地望着内提着煤气灯，缓缓地消失在下一个拐角。

那之后，他们一切度过了几个星期的困难时光。直到一个年轻女孩死在他们面前。她前一天还在笑着。

“别为我担心，”她说，“我会把所有皮肤换掉，然后重新换上几个器官，我喜欢银，你觉得呢，基里安？”

当天夜晚，她被另一组人带走，锅炉的火光红艳如血。

黑夜中的学校没有点灯，只有守夜的鸟嘴人提着一盏盏微弱的煤气灯幽魂般来回，内没有去寝室或是礼堂，他一声不吭地绕到废校舍，掀开地板，领着姆巴佩走进地下室。

“……太愚蠢了，”内说，“我参加过三次防疫，越来越觉得愚蠢。他们总是满不在意，没关系的，哪里患病就把哪里换成金属，结果又从接口开始感染，有些人把自己变成机械造物，就像布朗先生的那匹机械马，可是这还是他们吗？操，我真不想说这些哲学问题，我真讨厌他们这么轻率地把自己变得不全是人，我讨厌他们研究那么多动力学人体仿生学机械学却还是这么落后，好像自己的身体和生命一样轻贱。他们根本不在意科学和医学，只在意不停地燃烧。你看见他们治病的法子了吗？‘割开手指，画一个倒三角，向黑夜之主祈祷’。我一刻都忍受不了了——”

他猛地扯下面具，露出汗湿的发丝和脸颊。眼睛里像在灼烧。

他咬着手套，把它们扯下来，扔在地上，然后他解开斗篷的银扣，他确切无误地告诉姆巴佩:“让我感觉到你的温度。和我做爱。”

姆巴佩狼狈地退后一步:“上帝啊！我们才——不，万一——”

内只是笑起来。

“让我们死在性爱中吧。”

他滚烫的手指在姆巴佩的下巴处摸索着面具的开口。姆巴佩终于一把攥住他的双手——内的手。他注视着这双橄榄绿的眼睛，没有什么、没有什么比得上这双眼里流出的毒。基里安同样扯下面具，他的同伴急不可耐地咬上他的嘴唇，自然地打开双腿任他的手指游曳于那些敏感的部位。

内咬开他的衬衣扣子，像一只猫一样附在他的胸口。他把基里安推倒在地，毫不犹豫地渴求着爬上他的身体。

他野性未驯，却是那种恰到好处的、可爱和性感的野性，是会在口交的时候用犬牙摩擦包皮的那种野性。

内吐出他的性器，显得有些勉强，可双腿却抖得厉害。他扶着姆巴佩的阴茎，缓慢地坐下，他们结合，他们融为一体。

姆巴佩几乎是立即失去了控制，向上粗暴地顶撞，从内柔韧的身体里操出一下下绵软甜腻的叫床声。内的膝盖在两边的地板上摩擦，眼睛里蓄满泪水，却忽的狡黠一笑，按住他的胸膛，扭着腰部热情而放荡地把控住节奏。他的臀部在姆巴佩的身体上磨动，然后离开，随后回来，他毫无保留地大声浪叫，抽泣着“射给我”一类的荤话。

姆巴佩如他所愿。

高潮时的内无比的可爱，他猛地向后软倒，不得不让基里安把他搂在怀里，他的双腿缠着姆巴佩的腰，两块优美的肩胛骨扭动着，从他的嘴里不断流淌出能让圣人堕落的声音。他还用他的眼睛注视着姆巴佩，用他湿漉漉的眼神祈求一万个亲吻。

他们在昏暗的煤气灯边，又一次接吻。

——————————————

第三次是什么时候呢？

就是现在，他已经从学校毕业两年，内更是早就离开，他根本找不到那个和他在地下室做爱的巴西人。而他的怀表又一次不再转动，这回姆巴佩只能去找老杂货店的那些老人碰碰运气。

姆巴佩跳下列车，步伐如风地走进商店，把那块怀表压上桌子。

“能帮我看看吗？”他皱着眉毛，“这是我很重要的东西——是我的爱人送给我的。”

“是吗？”

熟悉的声音从背后传来，带着笑意。

一只手同样按上柜台，摸过那面怀表。

姆巴佩转过头，看见他的爱人，垂着睫毛，带着微笑，下午的阳光很好，照在他的眼睛里，如同一对明亮的火光，燃烧在寂静的橄榄绿的海水上。

他见过内的脸三次。

END


End file.
